Master of the Stars (Map Game)
The Intestellar Neighborhood. A region of space home to several developing species. The most advanced in the region was Homo Sapiens, better known as man. He belongs to a small, insignificant star system, known as the Sol System. And in that system is a marginally habitable (albeit ecologically ruined) terrestrial planet called...........Earth. Over 100,000 years ago, man had merely just evolved from its hominid ancestors, and had mastered the use of stone. Then 10,000 years ago, man has mastered the power of agriculture. And since then, they have mastered writing, metal welding, the sail, the steam engine, nuclear fission and fusion, artificial intelligence and more recently, interstellar travel. However, within that span, there was war. Always war. For the course of many centuries, man has killed man. As a species, they fought 1 or 2 major conflicts per century, and during that process, had caused a gradual mass extinction over the course of 400 years that almost costed man its home planet. And for most of human history, Earth was the only home that man had. Now, it has been 700 years since Earth stopped being man's only home, and the Sol System becomes a more lively place. However, for them it was not enough. Man wanted more. More space, more worlds to settle, and more resources, and in the process, more conflict. Habitable worlds have been searched for over the course of 700 years, but none have been able to be explored up close up thus far, and it is only a small percentage of the Milky Way that has been observed by Earth's telescopes. However, only in recent years have they started to expand outside the Solar System. And I am here to watch it. They call me by many names and forms. Be it God, Yaveh, Allah, Zeus, Ra, etc. My name is The Master, and many have raced to claim the title of the Master of the Stars! Are you? Backstory Backstory (Master of the Stars Map Game) Rules #Be Plausible. #All technological advances must be plausible and scientifically consistent. #Turns are by 10-year interveals. This is due to the time span it takes to travel from system to system. In other words: it takes years to travel from star system to star system. #As we proceed further into space, the map will be expanded to include other regions of space. #Extraterrestrial intelligence will be available, but until we actually observe past the Local Bubble, we can only deal with any technologically inferior races, and they will be counted as NPC. This is mainly due to the human focus of the game. #Communications time will determine how far your colonies can be prior to overextensions. This time will be affected by your communications technologies. #However, in spite of rule #6, you can carve empires in space, but the point is: do not overextend yourself. #As the colonies outside the Solar System begin to expand, new cultures can emerge, and in the process, different evolutionary paths. #The game ends when the Galaxy is completely colonized by humans. #To classify societies by technology, we are going to use the Technological Progress Tiers . #Have Fun! Map Moderators The Master: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Head Guardian: Guardian: Guardian: Shaper of Worlds: The Great Storymaker: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Factions Earth North America *Quebec - *Cascadia - *California - *Canada - *Alaska - *Yucatan - *Mexico - *Central American Union - *Cuba - *Hispaniola - *Lesser Antilles Federation - *Allied States of America - *Texas - South America *Brazil - *Argentina - *Patagonia - *The Confederation of Guiana - *Peru - *Paraguay - *Bolivia - *Colombia - *Venezuela - *Amazonas - *Bogota - *Caracas - *Medellin - Europe *Scotland - *England - *Wales - *Ireland - *France - *Iberian Union - *North Italy - *South Italy - *Sicily - *Germany - *Scandinavia - *Poland - *Russia - *Baltic Union - *Belarussia - *Union of the Balkans - NathanialPrice *Romania - *Cyprus - Asia *China - *Korea - *Tibet - *Japan - Erizium (talk) *Manchuria - *Uyghuristan - *Asian-Pacific Union - *India - *Mongolia - *Central Asian Confederation - *Iran - *Arabian Federation - *Iraq - *Independent State of Damascus - *Islamic Republic of Syria - *Kurdistan - *Siberia - *Israel - Africa *Western Sahara - *Lesotho - *South Africa - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Somaliland - *Azawad - *Casemance - *Benghazi - *Lybia - *Egypt - *Tunisia - *Liberia - *Nigeria - *Niger - *Chad - *Mali - *Ogaden - *Oromia - *Jubaland - *Bakassi Peninsula - *Cabinda - *Kingdom of the Kongo - *Mombasa Republic - *Zanzibar - *Katanga - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - *Kivu - *Benin - *Chad - *Central African Republic - *Djibouti - *Somalia - *Eritea - *Ethiopia - *Uganda - *Burundi - *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Madagascar - *Mozambique - *Namibia - *Bostwana - *Zimbabwe - *Lesotho - *Swaziland - *Sierra Leone - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Burkina Faso - *Central African Republic - *Equatorial Guinea - *Ghana - *Togo - *Malawi - *Zambia - *Namibia - *Angola - *Congo - *Gabon - *Madagascar - Oceania *Commonwealth of Oceania - Antarctica *The Republic of West Antarctica - *The Union of the Peninsula - Luna *The Republic of Tranquility - *The People's Republic of Tycho - Dreamcaster1. *The Kingdom of Serenity - *The Republic of Imbrium - *The United Commonwealth of Insularum and Vaporum - *The Free State of Plato - *The Republic of Nubium - *The Confederation of Cognitum - Mars *The Tharsis Socialist Republic - Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) *Valles Marineris Republic - *The Union of Cydonia - QC *The Republic of Olympus Mons - *The United States of Chryse - *The United Kingdom of the North - You know, I need an actual sig. *The Arcadian Union - *The Independent CIty of Lowell Crater - *The Commonwealth of Southern Mars - *The Confederation of Elysium - Outer Solar System *The Jovian Alliance - Epic *The Union of Saturnian Sovereign States - Nomad Fleets '''NOTE: '''Nomad fleets can be custom made, and adapted to whatever region of space you wish to head to. With the recent rise of interstellar travel, you can create generation ships with enough lifespans to last for millenia. Interstellar '''NOTE: '''These can be available later in the game. The Game 2700 - 2710 CE Category:Map Games Category:Master of the Stars (Map Game) Category:Future era Map Games